Aventuras Pokemon : Mision Legendaria
by Lanniara
Summary: Nay y Hana son amigas. Su mundo a cambiado,las personas se pueden convertir en Pokemons. De repente, Hana y Nay parten de su pueblo con un objetivo: encontrar a los legendarios y saber mas de ellos.


**PROLOGO**

Sombra. Estoy rodeado de oscuridad. Solo eso es lo que hay alrededor mío. Un paisaje cubierto de negro. Encerrado en la soledad. Da igual cuanto me mueva ni cuanto ataque, todo se ve igual. Pero algún Día me liberare.

--

-¡Naaay!

-¡Ya voy!

La chica bajo corriendo las escaleras y se sentó rápidamente a la mesa para desayunar a toda prisa.

-Cuidado o la comida te comerá a ti- Se burlo su hermano mayor.

Nay dejo de desayunar por unos instantes y le sacó la lengua, después siguió comiendo.

-¡Me voy!- Dijo triunfante de haber acabado su desayuno en menos de 5 minutos. Después añadió- He quedado con Hana.

-Ten cuidado.-La aconsejo su madre.-Y no salgas del pueblo.

-¡No hay problema! –Respondió Nay con una sonrisa cogiendo una pequeña mochila y saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Nay vivía en Pueblo Azalea. Habían pasado varios siglos. Antes, los Pokemons salvajes eran capturados y entrenados por personas llamadas entrenadores Pokemon. Estos se habían extinguido. Sin embargo, ahora las personas se podían convertir en Pokemons, aunque eso supuso que todos los "salvajes" desaparecieran. Pero ahora ya nadie recuerda esos tiempos.

Nay fue corriendo cuesta abajo y llegó delante de una gran mansión, hay se paro y toco un timbre que había al lado de una gran portilla negra. Esta se abrió a los pocos segundos y la pequeña siguió su camino. Llegó a la puerta y la tocó con impaciencia. Una chica con el pelo azul marino, recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de la cara la abrió.

-¡Hola Nay!-Saludó contenta.- ¿Qué tal todo? Hoy me vinistes a buscar mas temprano de lo normal.

-¡Hola Hana! Todo anda perfectamente. Sí, te vine a buscar mas temprano porque el tontorrón de mi hermano, me despertó a las ocho de la mañana.- Respondió Nay, visiblemente molesta por eso.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.- Dijo contenta.-Venga, pasa.

Entraron a un gigante vestíbulo, pero fueron directas a la habitación de Hana. Era muy grande. Había una mesa delicada con varias sillas alrededor, y en una esquina había una gran cama. También había dos armarios y varias plantas y adornos. La pared estaba llena de posters de Pokemon salvajes o con sus entrenadores. A Hana la encantaban las leyendas.

-¡Ven!

Hana la atrajo hacia una esquinita de la habitación, donde estaba una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas alrededor.

-Siéntate.-Dijo solamente.

La invitada se sentó y miro con curiosidad los papeles desperdigados que había encima de la mesa.

-¿Que es esto?-Preguntó. Cogió un papel. En el había un "Salvaje" que no había visto nunca. Hecho un vistazo a los demás dibujos.- ¿Quiénes son estos Pokemons? Jamás los he visto en ninguna parte.

-Son los llamados los "Salvajes" legendarios.- Le respondió su amiga, visiblemente orgullosa.- Yo los dibuje, los saqué del ordenador. Dicen que son muy fuertes y difíciles de ver, además que son únicos.

Nay la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Y de donde has sacado la información? Seguro que son leyendas muy antiguas.

-Pues…Venia en una pagina. ¡Mira, este es muy mono!-Cogio un dibujo y se lo coloco a Nay debajo de la nariz. En el venia una especie de gato rosa con una larga cola, y pequeñas manos y pies.

-A si…Es muy mono.

-¡Ya lo dije yo antes!-Dijo Hana contenta.- He pensado en salir a buscarlos, ya que nadie puede adoptar formas como estas y además tenemos la edad exacta para partir.

-¡Me encantaría!-A su amiga se le iluminaron los ojos.-Pero…No creo que mi madre me deje marcharme.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Mi padre hablara con ella!

-¡Gracias!- Nay se alegró.- ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que saldría de este pequeño pueblo con mi mejor amiga! ¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir con mi madre a hacer unas compras, por la tarde vuelvo, ¿OK?

-Si, vale.

Poco después, la pequeña salio de la mansión de su amiga y se marcho a su casa y le contó su decisión a su madre. Esta al principio estuvo en desacuerdo, pero después vino el padre de Hana para hablar con ella y pareció haberla convencido, así que Nay fue a su cuarto para preparar las cosas para el día siguiente. La decisión la había cogido un poco por sorpresa, pero a la vez estaba emocionada. ¡Su primer viaje!

Al día siguiente, Nay ya tenia preparada todas las cosas, así que se levanto muy temprano, se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar. Su madre ya estaba levantada y haciendo el desayuno. Espero a que terminara de hacerlo y después se lo comió todo. Salio de casa y fue a buscar a Hana. Esta ya estaba esperándola y se despidió de su familia. Luego fueron a despedirse de la de Nay. Al final, su madre la dio un pequeño medallón en forma de fuego.

-Cuídalo, es muy valioso.-La susurró su madre.- Lleva en nuestra familia muchos siglos.

Nay asintió y se lo colgó al cuello, mientras se formulaba a si misma algunas preguntas sobre Hana. Se despidió de nuevo y partió con su amiga hacia Ciudad Malva. Su aventura había comenzado.

**¡Acabe! Espero que os guste,es mi primer fic **


End file.
